Bath Of Roses
by XXItachixXxSasukeXX
Summary: Sasuke has a thing for roses, filling Sakura's bath with dozens...will this romantic gesture turn into something steamy for the two shinobi? SasuSaku, don't like don't read
1. Sasuke DOES Have A Romantic Side

Sasuke's brilliant onyx eyes sparkled with dawns early rays…his face as bright as the morning sun.

"Sakura…there is absolutely no way to bring Itachi back. Itachi is dead. Everyone close to me is dead! Everyone except three people. Naruto, Kakashi, and…you." I gasped.

"What are you trying to say?" Sasuke sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but I want you to be happy. Itachi would make you happy right? Let me bring him back."

"Sakura, I KILLED HIM. Yes, I do somewhat regret it…but I won't loose you to gain back the man I spent my whole life trying to get rid of!" I blushed.

"You really do love me…don't you?" He grabbed my shoulders tightly.

"I wouldn't lie about that." He grumbled harshly, his eyes quickly beginning to shine red. He looked at me intently.

"Sasuke…I…" His gaze was too much for me. I lost it. Before he could stop me my lips were on his. His grip on my shoulders loosened and his tongue demanded enterance, which I allowed. We kissed feverishly for what seemed to be an eternity before he pulled away.

"Sakura, listen. Forget Itachi…that ship has sailed. Rebuild my clan with me."

"Sasuke…" I didn't know what to say. His eyes were burning with a passionate fire that told me he was very serious. He got closer to me, his sweet breath hot against my ear.

"Marry me." I wrapped my arms around him tightly, this deep incredible warmth welling up inside me, as if my heart were about to burst.

"Hai." I whispered breathlessly. With that he kissed me hard, full of lust.

"I truly do love you." He whispered. The wind blew his hair gently, making his face seem tender, almost child-like.

"I love you too." Sasuke Uchiha…the love of my life…and I couldn't believe he'd just proposed. Out of all the girls chasing him, I won. It was a magical feeling that I'd never experienced before. I was about to become Sakura Uchiha. I felt more than honored. I loved Sasuke with all my heart. Every time he touched me it sent my body ablaze, every nerve on fire, like he'd hit me hard with his fire style Jutsu. I couldn't wait to become his wife. He picked me up and carried me to his house, laying me down on his king sized bed. He bent down and kissed my forehead before climbing into the bed and laying beside me, entwining me in his arms.

"Sleep well, love." I drifted off into a euphoric dream about starting my new life with Sasuke. I awoke to a note on Sasuke's pillow.

Sakura,

Gone to the training grounds. Be back by noon.

-Sasuke

I tugged off my Kimono and ran myself a hot bath. Sasuke had a rather large bathtub, and he had sprinkled rose petals in it. There was another note taped to the sink.

I thought you'd enjoy the petals.

-Sasuke

I smiled to myself. Sasuke had a romantic side that he rarely ever showed but when he did he never failed to impress me. I stepped into the steaming bath after dimming the lights and lighting some candles. The rose petals made me wish Sasuke was in there with me.


	2. A Proper Proposal

CHAPTER TWO: A PROPER PROPOSAL

I fell asleep in the warm water and slept until a knock on the door awoke me. I expected it to be Sasuke, so I wrapped up in only a towel and opened the door. Much to my dismay, it was Naruto. But where was Sasuke?

"Sakura…there has uh…been an accident." His normally bright eyes were filled with an unusual amount of grief.

"What happened? Where's Sasuke?" I inquired worriedly.

"Sasuke was stabbed 37 times in the chest. He's in the medical ward…in critical condition. He may not make it threw the night." My heart shattered into a million pieces. I couldn't loose him. My entire body cringed. I burst into a heart-wrenching sob. I felt suddenly dead inside. Without Sasuke life had no meaning. Every emotion inside of me died except pain…and the pain went haywire. I grabbed onto Naruto's orange and black jacket and buried my face in his chest, letting my tears fall.

"Take me to him." I almost didn't recognize my own voice. It was dark and somewhat monotone. I almost sounded like…no, I pushed that thought to the back of my mind, deciding thinking too much about him would push the glass in my heart in even further. Yet, I couldn't stop the thought from resurfacing: _I almost sounded like Sasuke_. I felt Naruto flinch at the harshness of my tone, but he continued to lead me silently to the medical core. That is, until I noticed we were no longer on the right path.

"Naruto, we went the wrong way."

"No we didn't." He said matter-of-factly.

"Naruto, I _work _there, we went the wrong way!" Naruto only smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Just shut-up and follow me." I wanted to argue but the thoughts of Sasuke laying frail in a hospital bed shut me up. He led me to a small meadow where several candles were lit and a bouquet of roses (the same that had been in my bath earlier) with my name written on them were laid on a blanket in a fluffy patch of grass. In my anguish I suddenly found another emotion. Anger. I hit Naruto in the face so hard I hear his jaw crack.

"What, with Sasuke out of the way you HIT ON ME? YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN INSENSITIVE JERK!"

"Jeez, I didn't set this up, _he _did!" Naruto said pointing to a shady figure standing near a tree. He stepped into the candle light to reveal a very familiar face. It was Sasuke. I ran to him, all my lost emotions suddenly flooding back. His eyes widened in alarm at my tears.

"Naru, I told you to make her excited to see me, not sad."

"I thought she'd lust for your touch more if I told her you were dying…"

"_**You told her I was dying? Ugh, MORON**_! Sakura, I'm not dying, you can stop crying baby girl." He promised in a soft, reassuring voice. Relief washed over me immediately, knowing the love of my life was still alive and well. Sasuke's warm, loving embrace filled the ache in my heart.

"Sasuke-Kun…I was so scared that I'd loose you."

"Never. I'll always be here. I'm gonna be around as long as I can to protect you…I'm not going anywhere." He tilted my head with his left hand, his right hand at my waist. When his lips were against mine, I laced my fingers in his long, raven-colored hair. Sasuke tasted like tomatoes…his favorite food, and his hair, I noticed, smelled like peaches. That meant he'd been using the shampoo I bought him, which made me smile. However, most of all I knew this was Sasuke because he had a particular smell about him that was always there. It was the smell of rice, lilac, and Sake. That was Sasuke's smell, no one else smelled like that. Not a single person. That smell, _his _smell, rose to my nose as I clung to his shirt, trying to stop the tears that wouldn't seem to go away. He gently caressed my face, pulling away from our kiss and looking into my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered. I hugged him even tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too." He then handed me the strawberry-colored roses.

"I have two very important things to say. One, Happy Anniversary. We've officially been dating three months. Two," He paused and got down on one knee, pulling a ring from his pocket.

"I wanted to re-ask you to marry me. I wanted to do it right this time. Sakura Haruno…will you marry me?" My hear beat sped up and I momentarily stopped breathing.

"Yes." I barely managed to choke out. He smirked and pulled out a necklace chain. He slid the ring on the necklace and put it around my neck.

"People can see it better that way. I want the whole world to know that you're my beautiful bride to be." A wonderful sensation of warmth and tenderness overcame me. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to marry him right then and there, hoping our wedding day would come sooner than later.


	3. Alone At Last

Chapter Three: Alone At Last

Naruto looked a bit sad, either because his jaw hurt or he still liked me…or maybe he knew I was gonna kick his ass later. Soon the Kitsune left for a date with Gaara and Sasuke and I were alone at last. Sasuke sat down with me and unwrapped the kelp Onigiri he made for us and lit some more candles. Suddenly the look in his eyes became seductive and he inched closer to me.

"I don't know why I unpacked the Omusubi…I'm not very hungry right now. Well, I am, but I'm not hungry for food." He murmured, getting even closer. I gulped.

"W-What are you hungry for?"

"You." He admitted, moving his hand from my knee to my upper thigh.

"Sasuke what are you-"

"You said earlier that you'd mother my children…do I have to wait?" Sasuke had never made a move on me like this before. I was shocked but I couldn't say no. There was something about those eyes that made it impossible to deny him anything he wanted, especially when what he wanted was me. Sasuke really wanted an Uchiha heir, and I knew that. I just had no idea he wanted one so soon. We were only eighteen. I imagined a small raven haired baby in my arms and tears of pride welled in my eyes. An Uchiha wanted me to have his baby, that was _definitely _something to be proud of. I grinned at him.

"No, you don't." He smirked his sexiest smirk yet.

"Perfect." He slowly and almost hesitantly unzipped my shirt and slid it down to my waist. With one graceful motion he'd gently pulled both my shirt and shorts down to my ankles, his hands sliding up my back to unhook my bra. Then I peeled off Sasuke's clothes just as slowly, but without caution, ready to see his rock hard chest. When we were both finally undressed he climbed on top of me. The grass was soft and the moon was bright, giving the steamy atmosphere a romantic feeling as we began to make love for the very first time. Sasuke's pale skin was very soft and cold to the touch. His hair felt like silk and his lips molded perfectly to mine as if they were a matching pair. Everything about that moment was perfect. Shortly afterwards, Sasuke sat up and looked at the stars.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You and me…and the clan. Right now my biggest fear is you having my baby and then being killed off by the elders. My clan…our clan…is very misunderstood. We aren't wanted, you and I. Or our child." I loved how he said _our child_. It gave me goose-bumps just thinking about being the mother of an Uchiha. I wasn't even pregnant yet but I still protectively put my hand on my stomach, as if to shelter the baby that would later be there from the oppression of the Konoha Elders. Sasuke saw it and laughed.

"Motherly instinct already kicking in?" I blushed deeply.

"As a matter of fact, yes it is." He laughed again and absentmindedly played with a stray strand of my hair. Even though for a while I'd thought I'd lost him, that night had turned our perfect. When we got home we went for another round in Sasuke's once again rose-filled bathtub. A few hours into our engagement I could already tell that life as an Uchiha was gonna be fun.


End file.
